


Middle Names

by Nicnac



Category: Glee
Genre: Bros bonding over unusual common ground, Chord said it so it must be canon, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sam learn a bit more about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Names

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XV29hDJh5ro) on YouTube and I just had to write something.
> 
> Set season two-ish, sometime not too long after Kurt meets Blaine.

At the end of each school day, barring any unusual circumstances, Kurt and Sam were always the first two Glee club members in the choir room. They never really talked that much outside of the standard ‘hey’ and an occasional ‘how are you, fine’ or a ‘what’s up, not much.’ It’s not that Kurt didn’t _like_ Sam, on the contrary he seemed like a really nice and considerate and all around great guy, if not quite as funny as he thought he was. The two of them just weren’t that close. Instead Kurt would flip through a magazine and check his phone for interesting Twitter updates while Sam took advantage of the brief quiet period to get some studying done. Because, as he had somewhat sheepishly explained the first time Kurt walked in on him with his nose in a history text book, two excitable younger siblings and dyslexia did not a good study combination make.

On this particular day Kurt was bust trying to figure out if it would make him seem too eager if he texted Blaine again, even though Blaine hadn’t answered the text Kurt had sent him at the lunch break yet, when Rachel stormed in angry about… Well, in all honesty, Kurt didn’t have a clue what Rachel was angry about, but then, since when did she need an excuse to be a drama queen?

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” she said, hands on her hips in a manner that might be imposing if she weren’t so short.

“Hey, that’s not cool,” Sam interrupted, looking up from his notes. “Just because he’s gay, that doesn’t mean you can call him a girl’s name.”

Kurt blinked in surprise, fairly touched at the way Sam had jumped to his defense, even if it was entirely unnecessary. “Thank you,” he said, trying to emphasize the words so his genuine gratitude was not mistaken for sarcasm, “but my middle name really is Elizabeth.”

“Dude, your middle name is Elizabeth?” Sam asked, immediately losing back some, though definitely not all, the points he just won with Kurt.

“My parents knew they weren’t going to be able to have another baby after me, and my mom decided it was unfair that my dad got to name me after himself and she didn’t get to do the same,” Kurt explained. “Besides, according to my dad, she was never big on gender stereotypes anyway.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Sam said nodding. “I'm pretty sure my parents just wanted a girl.” It took almost a solid minute of both Kurt and Rachel staring at him in confusion before Sam realized he had omitted a key bit of information. “Oh! My full name is Samuel Jessica Evans. That’s kind of why I jumped down your throat earlier, Rachel; some kids at my middle school found out and I got teased a lot. Sorry.”

“That’s perfectly understandable, apology accepted,” Rachel said.

“Good. And I’d appreciate it if you guys kind of kept this on the down low, you know? I don’t want people making fun of me again,” said Sam.

“Of course,” Kurt agreed. “Us girls have to stick together, right?”

“Right. Thanks man. Oops, I mean _wo_ -man,” Sam corrected with a grin and an exaggerated wink that Kurt couldn’t not laugh at.

A minute later, Sam had gone back to studying and Kurt to being berated by Rachel about… you know, he still wasn’t too clear on that. But Kurt thought that maybe he’d ask Sam if he wanted to hang out sometime soon. After all, he was clearly a lot funnier than Kurt gave him credit for.


End file.
